Les contes des Sang-purs
by Cailean Charmeleon
Summary: L'on sait peu de choses de Mafelda Crefield. À son époque, elle écrivit de nombreuses histoires, toutes plus sombres les unes que les autres. D'aucuns disent que celles-ci se sont réellement produites d'autres aiment juste à se les raconter pour se faire peur. Aucune certitude n'a pu être établie quant à la nature de ses récits.
1. L'Anam arbait

Bonjour mes amours ! :D

Attention. Il s'agit ici d'un texte court écrit (un outtake, un bonus, appelez ça comme vous voulez. :p) pour ma fiction _Oxymoron desti_. Toutefois, aucun spoil n'est présent, vous pouvez lire cette histoire tout à faire indépendamment. Pourquoi je la publie ici ? Parce que je sais que certaines personnes me lisent mais n'aiment pas le Dramione, et donc ne liront pas _Oxymoron desti_. Or, je dois vous avouer que je suis particulière fière de ce petit bébé, et j'aurais trouvé dommage de ne pas le partager avec d'autres, puisqu'il ne parle absolument pas de ce pairing.

Du coup, de quoi parle-t-il ? Il s'agit ici de l'historie de l'âme en peine. C'est une créature magique que j'ai inventée pour ma fiction longue. Je souhaitais trouver une créature qui évoque l'état dépressif dans lequel se trouve Hermione, et qui matérialise le danger auquel elle est confrontée. Et dans _Oxymoron desti_ , c'est le lien qui permettra de rapprocher les deux tourtereaux.

Pour la petite histoire, dans _Oxymoron desti_ , l'âme en peine se nomme l' **Anam arbait** , "Anam" signifiant "âme" et "arbait", "peine". Je la décris comme une créature appartenant aux légendes de la magie noire. Personne n'a de preuve qu'elle existe réellement, donc. Sauf que... Eh bien, je vous invite à lire ma fic longue si vous souhaitez savoir ce qui arrive à Hermione ! mouhahah

Je vous conseille de vous armer d'un dictionnaire. Non mais franchement, je suis sérieuse. XD Comme dirait ma copine **BrownieJune** , je me suis gavée. Il s'agit d'un conte, assez sombre, que j'ai tenté d'écrire dans un langage plutôt ancien. Bon courage ! :p

Une ambiance musicale que je vous suggère et qui m'a inspirée durant l'écriture de cet outtake : "2 Hours of Dark Music by Adrian von Ziegler", sur youtube  
www . / watch ? v = mIrt5MkGpy0

Bonne lecture, j'attends vos avis ! :D

Merci à **Cha'** pour la correction, mais cette fois, je remercie également **BrownieJune** , **MissPika42** et **Elizabeth M. Holmes** (allez voir voir leurs écrits, ça veut le détour ! Il y a des perles. Vous pouvez trouver certains liens dans mes favoris, mais je n'ai pas encore tout lu).

Illustration : _"La Chapelle Pol"_ , **Laurent Lefeuvre**.

* * *

 **Outtake 1**

 **Légendes et contes de la magie noire**

Par Mafelda Crefield (1332-1398), sombre romancière.

.

 _L'on sait peu de choses de Mafelda Crefield. À son époque, elle écrivit de nombreuses histoires, toutes plus sombres les unes que les autres. D'aucuns disent que celles-ci se sont réellement produites d'autres aiment juste à se les raconter pour se faire peur. Aucune certitude n'a pu être établie quant à la nature de ses récits._

 _._

 **La légende de l'âme en peine**

Il était une fois une femme prénommée Éléonore, qui vivait dans des landes aussi sinistres qu'insignifiantes au premier abord. Elle était d'un jeune âge, mais elle était aussi aigrie qu'une dame usée par la vie. Il fallait dire que son nom à lui seul annonçait sa condition : malmenée et battue dans son enfance, Éléonore n'aspirait qu'à apaiser ses douleurs profondément enfuies.

Dotée d'une forte personnalité, farouchement indépendante et réclusionnaire, Éléonore se refusait à la compassion du monde. Elle était une femme de caractère qui aimait le pouvoir, considérant tous les moyens rémissibles, tant qu'ils étaient mus dans l'objectif d'asseoir sa domination sur la communauté magique. Nul sorcier ne se serait risqué à la provoquer en duel d'aucuns s'étaient fourvoyés et avaient perdu au mieux la vie, au pire la dignité et la noblesse associées à leur lignage. Par ailleurs, elle aimait à propager le mal autour d'elle, détruisant des vies par pur égayement.

Si tant Éléonore était engouée et assoiffée de prépotence, jamais elle n'aurait risqué de faillir à ses engagements pour satisfaire ses impulsions. Ses moindres faits et gestes étaient calculés avec la minutie de ceux qui savaient garder la tête froide en toutes circonstances.

Jusqu'au fameux jour de la joute avec Sire de Bebington. Ils avaient eu une querelle, sur laquelle le Sire lui-même ne s'était pas étendu, malgré l'évidence même de son triomphe, alors qu'il eût été le premier à pouvoir s'en flatter.

La raison de cette retenue tenait à un fait très frustre : celle que l'on surnommait la damnée s'était entichée de lui. Quoi de plus infâme pour ternir une réputation ! Le Sire de Bebington s'en défendait farouchement, peu enclin à accepter un tel déshonneur. Mais cela était sans compter l'opiniâtreté d'Éléonore la maudite.

Des années durant, elle s'acharna à le poursuivre, réclamant ses faveurs, déclamant son amour impérissable pour cet homme qu'elle admirait tant. Le noble sorcier ne savait plus que faire pour s'en dépêtre. Quel embarras ! Quel opprobre ! Il ne savait plus comment agir pour affranchir son image, qui avait été souillée par cette fâcheuse conjoncture.

Résolu à mettre un terme à cette situation incommodante, le Sire de Bebington décida de convoquer ses laquais, des elfes choisis pour leur dévotion à lignée la plus pure du pays. Il leur ordonna de présenter la maudite sur la place publique à l'heure où le soleil serait le plus élevé dans le ciel, au jour suivant, pour lui faire une annonce de la plus grande solennité.

En conséquence, le jour suivant, à l'heure où le soleil fut le plus élevé dans le ciel, les laquais avaient répondu aux désirs de leur maître. La maudite se tenait sur la place publique, aux yeux et aux vues des villageois avides de blâmes.

Icelle n'était point sotte. Elle était prise au collet, et elle le savait pertinemment. Sitôt avait-elle mis le pied à la place, à dire vrai. Néanmoins, sa vanité parla d'elle-même. Les prunelles larmoyantes, elle avait gardé la tête haute, tandis que le Sir de Bebington exacerbait l'abjection dont on faisait preuve à son égard. Toutes les épithètes possibles et imaginables la réprouvèrent et vinrent la tourner en dérision.

Ô ! Le Sir ne se pria pas pour avilir la maudite. Pire, il se plut tant et si bien dans son discours, qu'il se passionna à agiter la foule, oubliant l'objet de son emportement, se perdant dans vilenie. Et icelui disparut de la place publique sous les huées du peuple.

Des mois durant, elle sombra dans une prostration de plus en plus intense, de laquelle elle n'espérait plus sortir un beau jour. Il se disait d'elle qu'elle avait l'esprit et le cœur aussi noirs que l'escarbille, calcinés par son amour perdu. En désespoir de cause, elle mit fin à ses jours.

Au déclin du soleil, la dépouille de la damnée fut découverte à l'orée d'un bois alentour. Le village entier festoya jusqu'à la naissance du jour suivant, se croyant ôté de son embarras. Or, cela était mal considérer la maudite de s'en croire dépêtré.

Et pour cause, la défunte avait invoqué une magie très ancienne en mettant fin à ses jours. Il s'agissait d'un acte de magie noire fort méconnu, qui consistait en un rituel d'une complexité et d'une turpitude que nous ne nous abaisserons pas à décrire ici.

Ce soir-là, Éléonore fut dépossédée de la vie. Mais aussitôt que l'on sonna le glas, elle assiégea à la fois le monde des sorciers et le monde des moldus d'une manière qui portât à l'exécration.

Ce soir-là, l'Anam arbait naquit, mais ne vit jamais le jour. C'était une créature vouée aux Ténèbres, une âme en peine condamnée à errer éternellement entre deux mondes. Cependant, son pouvoir était aussi grand que sa noirceur. Chaque jour nouveau marquait l'exacerbation de son âcreté.

L'Anam arbait ne pouvait supporter les sentiments acrimonieux qui l'habitaient. Elle se refusait à pâtir seule de sa misère. La souffrance était sa damnation elle savait qu'elle trouverait l'accalmie dans la souffrance de hères.

Assurément, elle le fit. La créature propagea rapidement l'épouvantement en hantant le village les jours où l'orage tourmentait les cieux. Elle errait, quérant le malheureux qui subirait une affliction semblable à la sienne.

Et elle croisa la traverse de maints sorciers et moldus à la complexion neurasthénique, pour les soustraire à la vie, les menant à leur trépas éternel par la matoiserie. Nonobstant les mises en garde, les hères ne pouvaient guère s'extraire de l'envoûtement créé par l'Anam arbait, qui disposait de facultés de nécromancie.

S'agit-il d'un truisme ou d'un oiseux espoir, mais l'on prétendait que seules la Lumière et la félicité avaient la capacité d'inquiéter et de juguler l'Anam arbait.

* * *

Voilà, voilà. XD J'espère que la lecture n'a pas été trop complexe pour vous et qu'elle vous a quand même plu. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos difficultés ! Vu la complexité du langage, je ne voulais pas faire plus long, pour vous, mais pour moi aussi. Même moi je saturais, à force. Je vous rassure, je ne parle pas comme ça d'habitude, mon niveau habituel est dans la trempe générale d' _Oxymoron desti_ , ici ça m'a coûté en temps et en recherche, plus que pour la plupart de mes chapitres. D'ailleurs, je remercie encore une fois **Elizabeth M. Holmes** , qui a su me corriger de façon très pointue. Mais je n'en attendais pas moins d'elle, elle a un niveau assez impressionnant, autant en français qu'en anglais.

Des bisous !


	2. L'enfant au sang noir

Bonsoir mes amours !

Pas d'inédit pour celleux qui lisent ma fic longue _Vae soli_ , mais tout comme je l'avais fait précédemment avec l'OS présent dans _Oxymoron desti_ , je vous publie un nouveau conte issu de l'enfance des Sang-purs.

Ne vous attendez pas à ce que je vous publie régulièrement des petites histoires ici, mais j'imagine ce recueil comme un véritable recueil d'histoires sombres. Il est donc voué à s'agrandir.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, les écrits étant purement inédits bien qu'inspirés du monde magique, il se pourrait bien qu'ils marquent l'avancée vers des productions totalement originales et, à termes, des éditions hors fanfictions !

Merci à **Lyra Verin** et **Mery-Alice Gilbert**.

* * *

 **L'enfant au sang noir.**

Il était une fois une famille du sang le plus pur et de plus noble qui soit, reconnue de tous comme telle, qui vivait confortablement dans un Manoir des hautes vallées d'Écosse.

Le maître des lieux, Arthus, et son épouse, Séraphine, poursuivaient une existence paisible en compagnie de leur fils unique, Edmund. Il était d'une grande fierté pour ses parents qui le préparaient d'ores et déjà à reprendre la fonction de Gouverneur, qui n'était assiégée que par les Sorciers au sang les plus rouges et brillants qui fussent. Le sang de la noblesse, le seul et l'unique, les autres n'étant issus que de pâles copies génétiques.

L'éducation d'Edmund était semblable à celle de tout sorcier au Sang pur de son âge.

La diction, la rhétorique, l'eurythmie, la bienséance en public et la bienséance durant les repas avaient lieu le lundi matin. L'habillement et la posture, le goût pour la mode se déroulaient le lundi après-midi.

Les histoires, us et coutumes des Sorciers de l'Aristocratie se tenaient le mardi matin, tandis que l'Équitation se pratiquait le mardi après-midi.

La lecture de partition et le piano prenaient place le mercredi matin, suivis de la Collégiale des Enfants de la Noblesse dans le courant de l'après-midi.

Le jeudi matin permettait la découverte et l'utilisation des plantes communes de Grande-Bretagne, avant la dictée et la récitation du jeudi après-midi.

L'Ancien anglais et les codes de l'aristocratie s'enseignaient le vendredi.

Enfin, le Vol et le Maintien sur balai s'exerçaient le samedi matin, le samedi après-midi dédié à la Socialisation en Société Aristocrate.

Le dimanche matin était jour de repos en famille, permettant ainsi de choisir avec soin leurs accoutrements pour les vêpres qui se tenaient le jour même.

Les soirées de la semaine étaient consacrées à la lecture des Contes pour Dignes Descendants du Registre, afin de divertir les jeunes esprits tout en les préparant aux bonnes mœurs. Ils pouvaient ainsi se plonger dans le sommeil avec des pensées d'enfants bien éduqués.

Comme tout bon et digne héritier, Edmund semblait apprendre ses leçons avec rigueur et perfectionnisme. Jamais on l'eut cru si on l'eut entendu à l'époque, et pourtant : Edmund n'était pas si honorable que sa ligne le présageait.

À l'âge de huit ans bien entamé, l'opprobre fut jeté sur sa famille. Edmund présenta de mauvais comportements qui révélaient un caractère particulièrement séditieux. Ses parents, ayant crainte qu'il en perde définitivement toute noblesse, l'envoyèrent en visite chez le Sorcier à la Barbe Bleue en guise de correction.

Lorsqu'il revint à la formation de la lune suivante, Edmund avait changé. La correction semblait avoir porté ses fruits et mené à son rééquilibrage sanguin. Dès lors, il présentait une attitude impassible, discrète et modérée, ainsi qu'un habillage soigné. Ses père et mère étaient soulagés, ne s'inquiétant plus de l'avenir de leur héritier. Ce fut malheureusement à tort.

Un incident vint à nouveau troubler leur quiétude. Alors que la famille était conviée au vêpre estival, des rumeurs coururent durant l'événement. Edmund, censé être à présent irréprochable en société, se dissimulait sous une table du buffet, la cape ayant quitté ses épaules tandis qu'il dévorait le contenu d'une assiette à la manière d'un sorcier sans distinctions, d'un animal sauvage ou d'un piètre moldu.

Arthus, en bon père de famille, alla chercher l'enfant au moment où les premières rumeurs tombèrent à son oreille. Il exposa aux yeux de tous la bête et l'état déplorable dans lequel elle se trouvait. La coutume voulait qu'après un tel déshonneur, une dague viendrait couper les chairs de l'enfant, révélant ainsi la couleur de son sang.

N'ayant d'autre choix pour calmer les esprits, Lord Arthus procéda au rituel. La stupéfaction catastrophée des convives fut à la hauteur de la découverte : Edmund, fils d'Arthus, descendant d'une des familles des Vingt-huit Sacrés, n'était qu'un infâme enfant au sang noir.

La déconvenue fut d'une telle ampleur que sa mère, Séraphine, ne put plus retenir ses larmes. Elle déserta les lieux après s'être excusée et s'enfuit. On ne la revit plus jamais dans les hautes vallées.

Le père, Arthus, n'avait à nouveau pas d'autre choix que de rétablir l'ordre et de sauver le peu de dignité qu'il restait à sa famille. S'excusant à son tour, il entraîna l'enfant avec lui et s'enfonça dans la forêt noire, marchant des heures durant sur sa plus fidèle monture, le Pur-Sang Gallois à la toison de Noise.

Lorsqu'il eut atteint la clairière, il y abandonna l'enfant, le plaçant bien au centre pour qu'il soit visible de tous les esprits de la forêt. Il récita une vieille incantation visant à alerter ses ancêtres de l'infamie qui avait eu cours. Il prouva ainsi qu'il rejetait toute filiation avec ce sang impur. Ses ancêtres l'entendirent et il quitta les lieux, les laissant agir de la façon la plus juste qui puisse être au vu des circonstances.

Des jours durant, l'enfant agonisa, mourant de faim et de soif. L'hypothermie le gagna également, gelant sa conscience.

Son sang était si impur que même les créatures magiques se refusaient à s'en sustenter. Il fallut attendre le huitième jour, alors que l'enfant se trouvait dans une inconscience la plus complète, pour que la Mort vienne absoudre ses souffrances et le cueillir pour l'emmener dans son domaine.

Mais la grâce de la Mort avait un prix. Elle l'avertit qu'il serait seul à errer dans l'immensité et l'éternité des limbes, à la merci des feux éternels. N'ayant d'autre convenance que de la suivre, l'enfant disparut avec elle.

Il se dit que l'enfant a depuis longtemps perdu son cœur, calciné par les flammes de l'enfer.

Dans tout cela, le pire est sans doute le sort de ses parents.

Séraphine, répudiée pour avoir mis au monde un enfant au sang noir, fut dépossédée de son nom. Elle fut condamnée à jouer de ses charmes pour survivre.

Arthus, déshonoré de n'avoir point pu choisir une bonne épouse, dut se contenter d'une femme sans charme, à la dignité critiquable, mais provenant sans nul doute d'une famille d'une noblesse respectable. On dit qu'ils ne purent jamais avoir d'enfant, étant frappés d'infertilité par punition ancestrale. Étant le seul mâle de sa génération, sa lignée s'éteignit avec lui.

Ce châtiment exemplaire marqua pendant bien longtemps les familles de la noblesse, guidant ainsi les enfants sur le chemin de la dignité.


End file.
